


Murder By Numbers

by AnneMcSommers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Got Away With It, Murder, Serial Killer Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMcSommers/pseuds/AnneMcSommers
Summary: Klaus made sure that his siblings were safe, even if that meant dealing with the threats himself.  Dark Serial Killer Klaus AU.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Murder By Numbers

His siblings were arguing about how to deal with the latest threat they were up against. The had been back in 2019 for three months now, having averted the apocalypse. While that may have gone down as the biggest threat ever, they still cropped up from time to time, and it seemed that their venture had attracted quite a few people who wanted to test their mettle against the full force of the umbrella academy. 

Five of course thought that the best thing to do would be to kill the latest threat and make sure that the body was never recovered. To his way of thinking, a few people very publicly threatening the academy only to never be seen or heard from again would send a message that they were not to be trifled with. It would certainly broker less challengers than Luther’s plan to face them head on as the newly reformed and improved, 7 sibling umbrella academy. Because, according to him, and to the agreement of 4 of his 6 siblings, killing people was morally wrong, and only to be used as a last resort. After all these people hadn't hurt anyone, or for the most part committed any kind of crimes, and just wanted a chance to face off to see who was best. 

For all their talk about not killing people, Klaus knew his siblings had killed a lot of people. Sure they were “bad” people as Luther would put it, they had a code, but the mass of ghosts surrounding him definitely didn't think they were the good guys. 

They saw black and white, good and evil. They didn't distinguish between kidnappers, thieves, and murderers, they all got the same brutally efficient treatment. They didn't have to listen to their victims screaming afterward though, for their children, their wives, their parents.  
Five understood it best, “there is no such thing as good people or bad people, just people trying to live their lives”. That was the truth though, people made mistakes, and maybe they should go to jail for that, maybe they shouldn't, but death seemed extreme considering that that a group of school children were playing judge jury and executioner. 

It was strange though, that so many knew about it, but no one ever protested. Sure they protested their “living situation”, but no one ever stood up for the people they harmed, had killed, in the pursuit of justice. Sometimes he wondered if old Reggie had gotten Allison to take care of that.   
His siblings didn't see that though for the most part. Luther could kill a guy with a bowling ball to the head, plan to kill their sister, but still think Five’s work for the commission was wrong.

Klaus wondered what they would think of him, if they really knew him, what he had done in the 10 plus years since he was thrown from the Academy. Luther and Allison made remarks, but he didn't think they really understood them, scratch that, he knew Luther didn't. Vanya for all she wrote in her book left quite a bit out. He was at first thankful until he read it through a second time and realized it wasn’t short due to kindness, but such a complete lack of knowledge that she thought that this was the worse there was. It made him even angrier that, not that she said it, but she could say it with so much confidence while being so ignorant.

Five was different, he got what living on the streets was, in a lot of ways. The lack of food, the search for shelter, the endless existence that just seemed to drag on. But he lived alone, and for all his big brains was almost as innocent Luther. Sure he had killed people, but he had always killed people, he was logical, and it was efficient. But the darker aspects of living on the streets, flew over his head with innuendos lost on him most of the time. He was all grown up, back in a 12 year old body, but in a lot of ways he was still 12. If you go through puberty and you are the last person alive on the planet, did it even happen?

Diego probably knew the most of it, having seen his criminal record, and with his vigilante-ing keeping him on the streets and plugged into the seedier side of the world that most people who didn't live in it didn't see. But even he didn't know about the worst of it, what Klaus had done to stop people who didn't take no for an answer, that years of training for investigations were used not to find the dead bodies but to dispose of them.

Ben, Ben was there for all of it. Sure he was innocent of it as a child, but he was the weapon and when they started going on missions he learned that he was a monster, and he understood it. Ben had spent 12 years watching Klaus, and while he judged him six ways from Sunday for the drugs, and the alcohol, Ben never once hesitated to tell Klaus that he had missed a spot when scrubbing someone else's blood off the linoleum of a no tell motel floor. Ben was the reason he had gotten away with it, and having him here alive, and breathing, but saying nothing to the others was the best gift he could have. One person who he knew, without a doubt, was 100% on his side, every day of the week and twice on Tuesday. 

Ben covered for Klaus when he took care of the threats, the ones that they all agreed were bad, and Luther sanctimoniously reamed Five for suggesting the permanent solution. Apparently murder was only okay if Dad said so, and for all their rebellion, Allison, Diego, and even Vanya seemed to agree. So it was down to him, Klaus, the one no one took seriously to slip out, armed with a knife, or even a nail file if thats all he could hide, to to take care of the problem. So they rest of them could live on in happy ignorance, assuming that the plan to wait and see had paid off.

Really, he was already damned for the things he’d done, and well, if for a penny, in for a pound…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this fic, but it was for my Banned Together 202 Square "Got Away with It"


End file.
